


Being Direct

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #72: “I only hurt myself”, Professor, Sword.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Being Direct

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #72: “I only hurt myself”, Professor, Sword.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Being Direct

~

Severus eyed the young woman sitting across from him. He felt as if a sword was about to drop on him. Hermione Granger-Weasley had been formidable at age eleven. But now, being older and tempered, she was a force of nature. He hoped she wouldn’t prove an enemy. “How can I help you, Mrs Weasley?” 

Hermione smiled. “I’ll never get accustomed to being called that. Please call me Hermione, Professor.” 

Severus inclined his head. “If you will call me Severus.” 

“Agreed. Anyway, this is a difficult topic, but I felt obligated to say something, especially after seeing the way you were with Harry at my parents’.” 

Steeling himself, Severus nodded. “I’ve found it best to tackle difficult topics directly,” he said. “Proceed.” 

Hermione cleared her throat. “I don’t know if Harry said anything, but up until a few days ago, he had no idea he liked men.” 

Severus nodded. “I’m aware.”

Hermione’s shoulders relaxed. “Good. I wasn’t sure if this was left over from his crush during school or--” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “He had a crush on me in school?” 

Hermione smiled. “He had a crush on the Half-Blood Prince. By the time he realised that was you--” She shrugged. “Well, let’s just say it was a blow. Of course, now that he’s able to be with the real life Half-Blood Prince--” 

Severus frowned. “You believe what he feels for me is leftover infatuation?” 

“No!” Hermione shook her head. “What he feels for you seems real. I’m just trying to avoid him getting needlessly hurt. Harry just wants love and a family.” 

“As do we all.” 

Hermione smiled. “Good.” 

“You seem surprised,” said Severus. “It’s a common goal.” 

“Perhaps, but not everyone wants that. And you may not intend to hurt him--”

Severus sighed. “Mrs--Hermione, I would only hurt myself if I hurt Harry at this point.” He paused, shocked as the reality of what he was saying hit him. “I’m quite...invested.” 

“Harry is, too.” Hermione rose. “Anyway, this wasn’t to interfere, I just wanted to be sure you understood where Harry’s coming from. This-- _You’re_ important to him.” 

Once alone, Severus collapsed back into the sofa. “Salazar help me,” he whispered. 

~


End file.
